In-ear earphones are inserted partially into the ear canal of the user. Wireless or wired in-ear earphones can be used with devices such as cell phones, portable music devices (e.g., iPods® devices) and other electronic devices.
In-ear earphones typically include a sound tube that is configured to be inserted into the ear canal of the user. The sound tube is connected to a speaker housing, which is typically held in position outside the ear canal of the user. The sound tube can include a sheath that is sized and configured to frictionally engage the canal of the user's ear to retain the sound tube in the ear canal.
However, in-ear canal earphones can be difficult to insert correctly. In addition, a tight seal around the ear canal may be difficult to achieve. Consequently, in-ear canal earphones can be prone to slippage during use.